Flurr
Flurr is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Flurr is the leader and only tribe member who never seems sleepy and this curious creature likes to fly around and explore the Frosticons lands. Flurr is great at spotting invading Nixels far away but sometimes misses the most obvious things! Background Wrong Colors Flurr is first seen flying around in the Frozen Volcanoes, his homeland. He then hears Shuff and Volectro screaming, and flies off to them. Flurr then introduces himself, breathes a large ice slide, and he saves them along with Gobba (Gobba made a bobsled for them to ride in). Flurr then gets the cubit from Shuff, mixes with Gobba, and makes a fake Major Nixel. After the mix yells "ATTENNNN-TION!"'', ''he reverts back to himself and sneaks off with the other Mixels, figuring that statue will hold them off for a while. Snow Half-Pipe Flurr is seen with Kraw, Slumbo, Jawg, Krader, and Flain, snowboarding along with them. He mixes with Kraw while snowboarding to get back from where they started. Elevator Flurr is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up Special Flurr is seen with Flain, Krader, Teslo, Kraw, and Gobba going on a mission to save the Mixels and the Mix Festival from the Nixels by finding the rainbow cubit. He mixes with Teslo to zap the Nixels. Relationships Other Frosticons Flurr seems to get along with Slumbo, as they went snowboarding together. Infernites Flain is known to be friends with Flurr, as they went snowboarding together. Cragsters He is known to be friends with Krader, as they went snowboarding together. Electroids Flurr and the Electroids are neutral. Fang Gang Flurr and Jawg are known to be friends, as they went snowboarding together. He also has a good relationship with Gobba. Flexers He and Kraw are known to be friends, as they went snowboarding together. Set Information Flurr was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41511 and contains 46 pieces. In-Booklet code Flurr's in-booklet code is B1IZZA8D, which is Blizzard when decoded. Trivia * His design is based off of a dragon. * His name is a pun on the word "flurry". * He is well known as the first Mixel to have wings. ** He has wings like Mesmo and Globert. * He can breathe ice, providing further proof that he is based on a dragon, as mythical dragons breath fire. ** Like Wizwuz and Burnard, he can breathe/blow something out of his mouth. * He has feet that look like Flain's, Glomp's, and Mesmo's. * He is the leader of the Frosticons. **This is only because he is able to stay awake long enough. * He uses his wings and mouth as hands, and on the Mixels website, he uses his toes as fingers. * He was the first Series 2 Mixel to appear in the shorts. * He, Jawg, Kraw, Glurt, Scorpi, Wizwuz, and Globert are known as the shortest Mixels. * He leaves a blue stream when he flies faster, similar to The Powerpuff Girls. * He and Lunk are the only Mixels to have necks. * In Calling All Mixels, he, Mesmo, and Zorch are the only Mixels to have 2 mixes. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Frosticons. * In the shorts he has small spikes on the part of his tail closest to his body, but in his Lego set he doesn't. * Just like Lunk, he cries ice cubes when sad. But he could actually be frozen by doing it. * He actually has two teeth in his mouth, but the LEGO set doesn't include it. Gallery Set Flurrbag.png Flurrgo.png flurr back.jpg FlurrFront.jpg Flurr lego.png AniFlurr.PNG Artwork Frosticons maxing.jpg flurrshot.png|Huh? icebreath.png MIIIX.png|Miiiix! Well that oughta hold 'em.png|Well that ought to hold them. FlurrnGobba.png Hey hey.PNG|Ahh! Haha.png flurr flying.jpg Flurr happy.jpg Flurr Bio.jpg Sledding Mixels.jpg Scared Mixels.jpg Chomp!.jpg Woooo.jpg Pose.jpg Hahe.jpg Fweep.jpg Rad fun flurr.jpg FlurrWithInferniteCubit.png|Flurr with a Infernite/Frosticon Cubit. Yeah boi.png Flurr does not look happy.png Hide!.png WhatIsThat.png|Flurr when unmixable Flurr Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Upset_Flurr.jpg|Flurr when upset Frontflurr.PNG SideFlurr.png flurr_thumb.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Flobba.PNG|With Gobba Flaw.PNG|With Kraw Chlurr.jpg|With Chomly Flurrso.png|with Teslo Murps LEGO Mixes FlurrJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg FlurrChomlyLEGO.jpg|With Chomly SlumboFlurrLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo FlurrBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk FlurrKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw Murps LunkFlurrLEGO.jpg|With Lunk FlurrGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Gobba FlurrTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Frosticons Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Speed Category:Flying Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Sharp toes Category:Necked mixels Category:Two toes Category:Mixels with noses